The Legend Of Two
by MamaMau5
Summary: Link is a shy guy in public, but a fearsome warrior in the battlefield. He isn't really good with others, and prefers to be alone. But one day, that all changes, when link meets a girl named Athenia. When a new threat arises, and threatens the Kingdom, link must protect the Kingdom once again, but with a companion this time. (Athenia is my OC.)
1. Chapter 1

Quite. Peace, and quite. This was all that went through Link's mind. There he was, laying on the grass, embracing the peace and quiet. Smelling the sweet grass, letting its pure, sweet aroma run wild in his head. Link took a deep breath, and let out a sigh. It was good to be away from the stress of Hyrule. He loved being one with nature, in solitude. He didn't mind people, he just wasn't good at socializing with others, and he prefers to be alone. But he serves the princess, and its his duty to protect her and the kingdom. Link was starting to doze off, when suddenly, he heard a branch snap. Immediately, link was on his feet, sword drawn, and eyes focused on anything that moved. He scoured the area, looking for any threats. Maybe it was an Bob-omb? Or a ChuChu? Whatever it was, he was ready for a battle. At the corner of his eye, he saw something move, and quickly drew his sword, and faced the enemy. But to links disappointment, it wasn't an enemy. He saw a girl, about 5'6, wearing boots, and a simple brown dress. She had red hair, and it was flowing in the wind. She had her bow and arrow drawn out, aimed at link. He was stunned that anyone would be in the lost woods, thinking that no one but himself visited here. He kept staring at her, stunned by her beauty and the way she stood. She stood with such grace and strength. Her eyes were hazel, a beautiful color that suited her perfectly. Her eyes were hostile, yet soft.

"Who are you?" She asked in an hostile voice.

Link simply looked at her, and he blushed. He dropped his sword, and held his hands up, hoping she would not make him speak. She looked at him, confused. She withdrew her bow, and swung a pack around her, and put an arrow in the pack. She closed it, and put her bow down, and her hands up. Link noticed she was copying her, and smirked. She had a smile on her face as she saw the he knew she was copying him. She laughed, and fell to the ground. Link looked puzzled. Such a stunning, but strange girl she was. She stopped laughing, and sat up, cocking her head to the side, and she asked him, "Can you not talk?"

Link simply shooked his head no. His face turned red from embarrassment, wishing he had enough nerve to say something to her.

She scooted closer to him, and sighed. "Well, can you at least tell me your name?" She pleaded him.

Link looked at her, then looked away. Not knowing what to do. He felt awkward, but the words flew out of him. "My name's link." He said quietly towards her.

She smiled, and shook his hand, saying "Nice to meet you, Link. I'm Athenia." She said.

It sent electricity through his body when she touched her hand. Her touch made him feel warm inside.. He jerked away at first, but then gently shook her hand. She politely smiled at him, then looked away. Her and Link Sat together for awhile. Link noticed that Athenia's eyes seemed to sparkle when she was looking around, investigating the details of every flower, or every blade of grass she had in her hand. Link stared at her. Looking at her wild red hair. It was wild, yet beautiful looking. She was such a graceful person. She played with a friendly caterpillar, letting it crawl on her hand. She giggled as she watched the insect crawl about her. Link smiled, and watched the tiny thing as well. It crawled on her index finger, and she then gently put it on a leaf, letting it crawl off of her. Link was still staring at her. Trying to figure her out. What she was. What she liked. Clearly she liked to hunt. She had a pack with her, with much supplies as it could carry. He saw rupees, a jar of milk, some arrows, a dagger, and a note book all crammed into the tiny pack. She noticed him staring at her pack, and she smiled at him. His eyes met hers, and he got lost in the beauty of her gentle eyes. She awkwardly looked back, and then grabbed Her pack, and said "Would you like something to drink?"

Link shook his head no, but gave her a warm smile. She looked in the sky, and it lightly started to rain. She put her hood up, and groaned. "It's raining. I Better get home." She said.

Link frowned, but he knew she had to go. She looked back at him, and said "Meet me here tomorrow?" She asked.

Link shook his head, and smirked. She smiled, and replied "Okay, I'll see You then!" She said, and started to run off. Link watched her run away, watching how graceful she was at doing anything, amazed by how she moved. Link snapped out of it, and put his sword back, and started to walk home, hoping he would see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Link Returned to Hyrule, walking through the bustling market. He looked around the kingdom, hoping he would see the strange girl again. As he walked, there was no sight of her anywhere. He sighed, and went towards the palace, where the princess was. He had an important meeting with her today. He was hoping she had a task for him.

The guards saw link coming. "Lower the bridge! Tell the princess Link has arrived!" Said one of the guards, and he lowered the draw bridge

. Link nodded towards the guard, and walked across, entering the palace. As usual, It was beautifully decorated on the inside. A guard escorted link to where the princess was. As they were walking, link saw Athenia! Link couldn't stop ago make sure it was her, because the guard was pulling him towards the room.

They entered the princesses room, and the guard said "Princess Zelda, link has arrived." She turned her head to look, and link saw worry on her face. It looked like she had been crying for hours, even days maybe.

"Thank you, Captain. You're dismissed." She said politely.

The guard nodded his head, and softly closed the door. When he left, Zelda turned her head to link, and softly cried. Link went over to her, and hugged her, hoping it would help. Zelda accepted his hug, and said to him, "We have trouble, link. The kingdom needs your help." She said with hope.

Link looked at her, and nodded his head, agreeing to help her. "You won't be adventuring alone, this time. We have the best archer in the palace to accompany you. Her name is Athenia. She is the captain's daughter." Zelda said to link.

Link was surprised. He wasn't aware she was the daughter of the captain. And he was happy, yet disappointed he would be adventuring with her. He had a half frown, half smile on his face. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Said Zelda. In came the Captain and Athenia. This time she was wearing a blue dress that went to her knees with a hood stitched on the back, and black boots. Her long red hair fell to her shoulders. She had a sword, a bow, a pack of arrows, and supplies for their journey. Her Hazel eyes were beautiful in the sun, her skin lightly tanned. She knelt before the princess, bowing her head, saying "It is an honor to serve you, and the entire kingdom, Princess." Link stood next to Zelda, and watched as Zelda blessed Athenia.

"May the gods watch over you both." Zelda said. Athenia gracefully arised, and stood In front of Zelda. Link walked over and stood next to Athenia as the princess blessed them both.

"The evil you are fighting is greater than any evil either of you have ever encountered. Link, you're familiar with Dark Link?" She asked. His face turned sour at the thought of him.. "Do not be fooled by his outward appearance, Athenia He looks just like link, But he is nothing of the sort. He is threatening my people, and the entire kingdom. We have had 20 of our people murdered by him, and he has come after me. But thankfully, I have guards twenty four seven guarding the castle and my room. You must find his lair, and destroy him. I am especially Waring you, Athenia. Do not be charmed by him. It's a trap. Please, be careful. The kingdom Is depending on our two hero's to save us. Link, your horse, Epona is waiting for you. Same goes for you, Athenia. I wish you well. The guards have supplies for you outside. Farewell, my brave soldiers." Said Zelda, and she bid us farewell.

Link and Athenia walked side by side, saying nothing to each other. They exited the castle, and saw their horses. Link smiled, and whistled to Epona. His ears perked up, and he saw link smiling at him. Epona neighed, and ran over to him, rubbing his head on links chest. Link laughed, and patted Epona's large head. Athenia was already mounted on her horse, and waited for link.

"Come on, we have business to attend to." She said. Link quickly got on Epona, and rode towards her.

"So, we're looking for Dark link? Would you have any idea where he might be?" She asked him. Link shook his head no.

"Alright. Well, let's head the the lost woods, and camp out. Maybe he'll appear." She said, as she kicked her horse to go faster. As link rode his horse, he was getting a little excited about adventuring with this strange girl. He hoped they would find and destroy dark link once and for all.


End file.
